


Past and Current Relationships

by LoveGems1



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Exes, F/M, Female Tommy Oliver, Leo and Tommy knew each other in college, Light BDSM, Loving Marriage, Male-Female Friendship, Smart Leo, exes on good terms, friends to lovers to friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Female Tommy and Leo used to date, but broke up. They meet up years later. minor coarse language
Relationships: Jason Lee Scott/Tommy Oliver, Leo Corbett/Kendrix Morgan, Past Leo Corbett/Tommy Oliver, Tommy Oliver & Kendrix Morgan
Kudos: 2





	Past and Current Relationships

"Leo! Put me down now!" A woman shrieks as a dark-haired man with green eyes picks her up and throws her onto a bed. Leo pins her down, looks towards her with smugness, and kisses the brunette hair woman with almond-shaped coffee-colored eyes. Leo bends down and kisses the woman.

"I love you, Tommy Oliver. Never forget that," Leo tells his girlfriend. Tommy looks at him with kindness.

"If we find other people, let's be happy for each other and not be stuck in the past. Deal?" Tommy tells the young man. The two play in the bed for a long time. When morning came, Leo was gone. However, instead of crying, Tommy smile. She didn't want to dwell on the past. 

Tommy's on her husband's lap and can't get out. The two are looking at each other with murder while their teams are laughing. The Lost Galaxy comes in, and Leo laughs. His team looks at him with confusion, and the other teams are also looking at him. Tommy smirks at this. 

"Don't let Tommy bite you, Jason. She has a mean bite." Leo tells the first Red, who looks at him with wonder. 

"I see that you've married Le! Congratulations!" Tommy says to her former boyfriend. Leo smirks at the two.

"I see you found a man that can take you, uh," Leo states, making Tommy laugh. She leans forward and starts to bite Jason, who pins the biter down, and Leo laughs. 

"Yes, and he knows how to pin a woman down," Tommy states, causing Leo to laugh, a belly laugh. The Lost Galaxy, Mighty Morphin, and Zeo are confused, while Jason looks at the two with wonder. 

"I can see that, but I doubt that you're innocent in any of that. Knowing you, you're becoming a little shit and tease," Leo smiles a laughing smile. Kendrix realizes that this was the Tommy that Leo got kicked out to protected. 

"I'm always innocent," Tommy proclaims, making Leo lose all control and fall to the floor laughing. People see Jason smacking Tommy hard, causing her to pout. Mike goes to his little brother and helps him up. Jason helps Tommy up as well. Kendrix goes to the other woman and hugs her. 

"Thank you for loving Leo when he was with you," Kendrix whispers to Tommy, who smiles lovingly at the other woman.

"Thank you for loving Leo. I see how happy he is with you. I'm begging you to take care of him," Tommy whispers back. 

"I will," Kendrix reply making Tommy smile. The two women let go, and Tommy hugs Leo. Leo wraps her in a fierce embrace. 

"I'm happy for you, Leo," Tommy says to her ex. Jason smiles softly at the two exes. 

"I'm happy for you too, Tommy," Leo tells the woman. When they release, Tommy kisses Leo on the lips, making Kendrix giggle and Jason growl. Leo swats her butt in a teasing manner. 

When they release, Jason reaches for his wife and pulls her towards him, making Leo laugh. Leo goes to his team and his wife. He kisses the woman of his life. Mike sees a love that will never go away, but Leo and Tommy will never act on their love for each other. Not in a cheating way, but a teasing way.


End file.
